InuYasha Truth or Dare!
by Li Mai
Summary: Yup, Inu-Yasha and the gang play truth or dare with some weird girl named Miyuba...who the heck is she?! See what happens! Please rate!


Inu-Yasha Truth or dare! Miyuba  
  
Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Shessho-Maru, and Jaken were sitting in a circle in the middle of a room.  
  
"Why are we here?" Kagome said. Suddenly there was a bright blue light coming from the middle of the circle.  
  
"What the." Inu-Yasha said trying to block the light from his eyes. Suddenly they saw a girl standing in the middle of the circle. She had short forest green hair and wore glasses over her blue eyes. She had on a sky blue dress that went to the ground and a wrap around her. She was holding a lily.  
  
"Hello," she said softly. "I am Miyuba, goddess of the Earth.okay, so I'm not really the goddess of the Earth. I am a crazed fan, but I can pretend I am the goddess of the Earth can't I?"  
  
"Huh? What the." Inu-Yasha managed to say.  
  
"Well, it's Inu-Yasha. Hello," Miyuba said going up to Inu-Yasha. "Let me see here." She circled around him and then went behind him. "A ha!" She grabbed his ears and began to wiggle them around. "I always wanted to do this!" Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand and dug his claws into her wrist. Miyuba pulled back her hand and jumped back, tripping over Jaken and falling on Shessho-Maru. "Sorry," she said getting up and brushing off her skirt. "Oh, it's Shessho-Maru!" she said, smiling evilly. "Hee, hee, what fun!" She bent down and looked into Shessho-Maru's eyes. He glared at her. "Let's see here." She touched the strips on the side of his face. "How did you get those? Do they come off?" She ran out of the room and came back minutes later with a bucket of water and soap. She rubbed the soap on the strips and then poured the bucket of water on his head. "Well I guess they don't!" Miyuba said running across the room as she saw his eyes turn red. "By the way! You don't look like a girl!" His eyes turned amber again and he stood up.  
  
"Okay, well I brought you all here because I wanted to play a little truth or dare with you! Yay! I am included, but if you make me do something sick I will have to send my Inu-Yasha hungry friends on you! Okay, I'm not gonna explain how to play, ask Kagome, but I've read a lot of fanfictions and a lot of them are truth or dare so you probably know how to play by now!" Miyuba walked to where Shessho-Maru was standing and sat down next to him. She grabbed his tail and pulled him down to a sitting position. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
Everyone was too busy staring at the girl to even think of what she was saying. "Hello." Miyuba said. Everyone just kept staring at her with worried and surprised expressions. Inu-Yasha and Shessho-Maru were staring at her like she was a complete idiot. "Hello? Is anyone alive? Hello?" Miyuba said puzzled. She picked up her hand and the eyes of the others fallowed it as it moved from left to right. "Umm.Okay." Miyuba was pretty scared. "Well I guess I'll start." She turned to Shessho-Maru. "Shessho- Maru truth or dare?" He just sat there glaring at her. "Okay, I guess that's dare. I dare you to.hmm.I can never think of good dares.I got it! I dare you to die your tail the color of my hair!" Suddenly his expression turned from a glare to a scowl. "I'll go get the dye!" Miyuba cried frolicking out of the room and coming back seconds later with a can of green paint.  
  
She handed the paint to Shessho-Maru and he looked at her. He picked up the bucket of paint and dumped it on her head. Her eyes turned bright blue as she raised her arms in the air. She put her hands together and suddenly the room was surrounded by blue smoke. A ball of light began to form in her hands as she began spinning and lifting off the ground.  
  
"You are a mortal, your just using some kind of trick," Shessho-Maru said calmly. "Uh, Shessho-Maru," Inu-Yasha said. "I don't think she's human." "Oh please!" Shessho-Maru shouted. Suddenly there was a blinding blue light and when the light was gone they saw Shessho-Maru, severely burned. Miyuba fell down to the ground and when she got up she turned to see a burned Shessho-Maru lying on the ground. "What happened to Shessho- Maru?" she said innocently. Everyone looked at the confused teenager with wide eyes. "What?" she said.  
  
She sat back down in the circle and so did the others. "Why the heck do you people keep doing this? If you don't start to play the game with me now, I'm gonna kiss one of ya and you wouldn't want me to kiss one of you!" Miyuba shouted. Suddenly Miroku crawled on his knees up to Miyuba. He grabbed her hand. "Will you bare my child?" He asked looking into her blue eyes. "That is going on my 'Worst pick-up lines ever' list!" Miyuba shouted as she slapped him across his face. "You never ask a woman that! That's sick you pervert!"  
  
"Now who wants to go second since Shessho-Maru ruined my dare?" Miyuba said angrily. "Never get me mad." Inu-Yasha raised his hand. "Yes," said Miyuba. "What are we doing here again you stupid brat?" he said. "Err.I'm leaving this fanfic is over! You people.things.aren't cooperating! You were supposed to be like how you are in other fanfics! Not like this! You were somehow supposed to end up like kissing Inu-Yasha or something!" Miyuba said pointing to Kagome. "And you!" she shouted, pointing to Miroku. "You were not supposed to hit on me! And Shessho-Maru wasn't supposed to do that he was supposed to fallow my orders and make this thing funny! But nnooo!!! He had to ruin it by being a baka! And I thought you were cute! Inu-Yasha doesn't even act like himself and all the rest of you are just stupid zombies! Grr!!! All of you just shrivel up and die!" Miyuba stormed out of the room.  
  
"Okay," said Kagome. "Now who wants to play Truth or Dare?"  
  
The End 


End file.
